The Four Alices
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Ryou- Dream. Meiko- Mai. Kaito- Yami. Miku- Anzu. Rin- Mesi. Len- Yugi.
1. Meiko-Mai

Me: Hello, wonderful readers.

IS: We thought of this during school today.

Me: Mai is first.

IS: We'll also be using dialogue from the Alice Human Sacrifice English Dub Drama on YouTube.

Me: And, this story features Ryou as the Dream.

IS: Mwahahahahahahaha!

Me: Enjoy : D

* * *

Ryou sat in a darkness. He was a small fragment of everyone's dreams. He was thinking and thinking of how to get people to notice him. He then came up with a brilliant plan.

"I'll let the humans stray into me, and then they'll be trapped here forever" Ryou said with a giddy smile.

* * *

"Huh. Whatever shall I do? I have a…odd feeling. Like, someone's watching me. I can't stop thinking about it. I think someone's been watching me…for a long time even! I'm still living off that person! They know my face! They haven't forgotten! Alright…the time's come…to bring someone with me" Ryou said with a smile and light laugh. He faded into the darkness around him.

* * *

A war was taking place. Mai hid behind a mound and held her sword defensively in front of her.

"It's…no use. Their army…is strong…It's already come to this…" she said breathlessly. Blood was splattered on her armor. She had her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Suddenly, the war cries stopped. Mai opened her eyes and looked around.

'Where…am I?' she thought.

"Hello there" Ryou said. Mai's eyes widened. "Huh? There's a person here. Hey! I said Hello! Did I not?" Ryou asked.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous! Leave!" Mai exclaimed.

"Me? I've lived eternities and centuries more than big sister. Well, I'm not sure, exactly. I don't know how to count, so…" Ryou trailed off. Mai took his wrist and started marching forward with Ryou.

"Okay. Stop playing. Let's get out of here…fast!" Mai said.

"No! I came here because I wanna have fun and play!" Ryou said with a cute giggle. "Hey. Big Sis? Are you my friend or not?" Ryou asked.

"Wh-Wh-Where are we?!" Mai exclaimed.

"This? This is my Wonderland. So, Big Sis is in my dream now! Is this Big Sis's world now?" Ryou asked with a pout.

"Wh-What are you saying? How is this even possible?! Why are you…Who are you?!" Mai exclaimed.

"I am a dream. Didn't you hear me? I even said your dream. But you have yet to realize it. Don't worry about it, though. Big Sis is now an Alice here. Within this world." Ryou explained.

"Alice?" Mai asked.

"Yeah! Big Sis became an Alice when she entered this world. So. Do your best, Big Sis" Ryou said, fading away.

"W-Wait! Hey now! What's an Alice? How do I get back home?!" Mai exclaimed. She began walking throughout the town. A little girl with ash blonde hair and green eyes came up.

"Hey, Big Sis?! Can you play with me?" she asked.

"N-N-No, I can't. I don't have time to play. Say, do you know…what an Alice is?" Mai asked the girl.

"Alice? Hmmmmmm. I…don't know." The girl said. Her eyes became glassy. "I think I…know now" the girl said.

"Really?! What is it?! What is an Alice?!" Mai exclaimed.

"An…Alice shall always…remember the world…that she was…" the girl started laughing. Mai started getting scared. She ran away from the little girl. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried as she ran.

"What is this…? Why is this all happening? What is an Alice? What does she mean? Alice…will always remember this world…? How stupid! How will I remember something like this, even if I want to? How can I remember something I don't know!" Mai exclaimed as she ran. "Wait! I still haven't defeated the enemy!" Mai exclaimed.

"Aah, Big Sis had to remember to come here before." Ryou's voice rang out. Mai's eyes widened.

"Is that it…?" Mai asked, taking deep breaths. She started laughing. "Alright… How I came from this world…An Alice…That's not worth my trouble. Aside from my human side, I was once from this world. I AM THE ALICE!" Mai exclaimed loudly, with a creepy smile.

"Huh? Ummm, kind of. You can…think that…Maybe…She's not Alice. I have to find others." Ryou said.

A girl screamed.

Mai stared murdering the people around her with her sword.

"Big Sister?" the little girl from before asked. She screamed as Mai murdered her.

"Kill…kill…Erase everything in this world…! I AM THE ALICE! Erase it all…! So I can go back to my world!" Mai exclaimed. She started laughing as she murdered people left and right. All that was left was a man with spiky black hair, golden bangs, three that shot up in his hair, crimson tips, and crimson eyes. The man scooted along the ground, and backed into a wall. Mai stood over him, and raised her sword.

"You…WILL DIE NOW!" she yelled. The man raised his arm to protect himself. A cage came down around Mai.

"I can't…let you do that…'cause then, you'd be getting rid of my next toy. Big Sis is a broken toy. I don't want you anymore! Broken Alices…I don't need one" Ryou said.

Mai gripped the bars of the cage. "You…" Mai said, glaring at Ryou. Ryou was giggling.

"Big Sis is being so baaaaaaad" he giggled.

"Don't you **** around with me! Now let me out of here!" Mai yelled.

"I can't do that" Ryou singsonged. He started walking off.

"WAIT!" Mai exclaimed. Ryou walked away. The cage now appeared, with Mai still in it, in a forest. "Are you…kidding? You…kidding?" Mai said in a shaky voice. She screamed.

Ryou was sitting in the same dark space. He held a doll that looked like Mai.

"The first Alice was a woman of the Spade. Who courteously held a sword in her hand. Chopped down anything in her way. Making a red path for herself." Ryou sang slowly.

* * *

"What is that song?" Mai asked. Ryou turned around with a smile.

"Oh! This is your song!" He said.

* * *

"That Alice was brought deep into the forest and was locked in as a sinner. In addition to the ways of the forest. Her life there is a mystery" Ryou finished singing, putting a small cage around the Mai doll.

"S-STOP IT!" Mai screamed.

* * *

Me: What'd you guys think?

IS: Next is Yami as Kaito! Ryou's the Dream in this beautiful story : D

Me: We're going to use the English Sub of the song.

IS: We don't own the Alice Human Sacrifice Dramas. They belong to Youtuber NipahDUBS.

Me: Until Next chapter!


	2. Kaito-Yami

Me: **Mana's Madness**, Mesi is one of my OCs. Sorry. I forgot to mention that ^^;  
IS: Onto Kaito, aka YAMI!  
Me: We don't own the Alice Human Sacrifice Drama. That is owned by NipahDUBS  
IS: We also don't own YuGiOh or Vocaloid.  
Me: Freaking SOPA -_-  
IS: We don't like SOPA. At all.  
Me: OH! The role of Luka will be played by Claire, another one of my OCs.

* * *

"He doesn't care what happens to anyone else anymore. Big Brother thought that, at least. About becoming an Alice. Big Brother will become an Alice that's a part of the world" Ryou giggled.

* * *

"I-It's not like that. I do care. But now, people are being killed left and right. It's horrible." Yami said, looking at his hands in disbeleif. Ryou was running up to him.

"Hey, Big Brother. You thought about it before! But, you're really not brave at all, right?" Ryou asked.

"So you know, right?! Whoever usually does know, it's terrible" Yami said, gripping his hair tightly with fists.

"Yeah. But, that doesn't matter. You're becoming an Alice as you speak" Ryou said.

"Red...red...red...I've already slayed people and their families..." Yami said between deep breaths.

"Huh? Guess you don't hear it yet. Well, do your best to resist, then" Ryou giggled.

* * *

"Her face was..." Yami shuddered, "It was never like that at first...Her face...Her face...She...She..."Yami said, breathing heavily. "Music. That song. It's time for that song." Yami said, his eyes now open for the first time. "The second Alice was a man of the Diamond. He tamely sang a song in wonderland. To fill it with all kinds of sound-"

"Excuse me. What is that song? It doesn't seem like a pleasant one" Claire interrupted. Yami looked at her.

"Oh, it's a...I'm not sure. I just suddenly thought of it."Yami said.

"Eh?! Well, it's okay. Nevermind. Continue, please" Claire encouraged.

"Sure. And produced a crazy world. That Alice had...Alice! That song! I know it! A while ago. Those kids were singing this" Yami suddenly realized. His eyes became wide.

"Big Brother! Keep singing! Like a minstrel! Sing! More! Hurry up! Come on! Hurry and sing! More!" Ryou's voice came from everywhere. People gathered around Yami.

"Y-Yeah. That Alice had rose flowers. And a cross-eyes man shot at him. He became bright red as the crimson rose in bloom. And everyone loved him as he died." Yami sang slowly. Yami started to laugh. "...Red...Flowing red...or blood, THEIR BLOOD!" Yami chuckled. "Blood...BLOOD! You all! Do you wish to see your flowing blood? It's really red!" Yami said, taking a swing at a villiager. The villager barely managed to dodge. "...Really red, while you only see black!" Yami laughed crazily. He held a gun to his head, his eyes looking around crazily. "Everyone gather, come on! Take a look! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL NOW!" Yami yelled. He fired the gun.

* * *

"Oh oh, don't do it! Don't worry about what they said. I'm glad though, Big Brother, 'cause, you also prepared to bring someone with you." Ryou giggled. There was the sound of glass shattering.

* * *

Me: Sorry this one's so short.  
IS: Don't blame us! Blame Kaito's Alice for being suicidal!  
Me: His drama is only 5 minutes. Meiko's is 11 minutes, Miku's is about 6 minutes, and Rin and Len's is 10 minutes.  
IS: We don't own anything.  
Me: Friggen SOPA -_-  
IS: If, by some ungodly chance, that SOPA wins, all of you around the world reading this, I'll find you. We'll group together, and go to the creators of SOPA, and fight with our RIGHT TO EXPRESS OUR FANDOM LOVE! PIPA learned their lesson from angry fanbases. Looks like SOPA still needs a lesson *cracks knuckles*  
Me: I love this side of her *sighs dreamily*  
IS: We're in the works of Chapter 3 of Big Brother!  
Me: It's SuperChibiKawaiiDesuMoe!


	3. Miku-Anzu

Me: Who's ready for the third Alice?  
IS: The Queen's servant will be played by Claire as well.  
Me: And Ryou is undoubtedly creepy xD  
IS:** Mana's Madness**. Be careful what you say.  
Ryou: *looks at** Mana's Madness*** The Fifth Alice-  
Me: *shoves Ryou back into the story* SHUT UP!

* * *

Anzu dropped her wine glass on the floor. The glass shattered.

"Your Highness, please. You must stay calm. There's no chanche that you'd catch a sickness. Even if you have-"

"No way! I won't fall into the hands of this disease! One day...I will die...when I'm old and decaying...That's it...I'll be healthy here...If I have a younger body-" Anzu interrupted Claire.

"That's irrisponsible of you. Don't you want to become an Alice?" Ryou asked. Anzu swung at him, but Ryou dodged.

"You again?! There's...There's no way I'm getting dragged back to that place again! So...LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll never be...a singer at that he** of a circus again. Singing...Singing...Only singing...Nobody noticing me for who I was...Nobody loved me...But here...everyone loves me...Everyone...in the kingdom...loves me..." Anzu said with a simle.

Ryou giggled. "Is that so? So everyone loves you, huh? Do people really love you for you?" Ryou asked.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! They do love me...No go away from me..GET AWAY FROM ME IMMEDIATELY!" Anzu screamed.

Ryou was taken aback. "Telling me to shut up? Wait. You're proud of that voice of yours. Are you sure you don't wish to be a circus freak again?" Ryou asked. He touched Anzu's throat.

Anzu started couching. "What...what did you do to my voice?" Anzu coughed. Her voice was now raspy, as if it hurt her to speak.

Ryou giggled. "I think you sound better like this. Isin't it so nice of me to change your voice?" Ryou laughed. "Your voice is sooooo ugly when it's all ooooold" Ryou taunted. "Now you'll always stay within this castle..." he laughed.

Tears were pouring from Anzu's eyes.

"W-What's wrong?! Your Majesty!" Claire exclaimed.

"Bye Bye...Queenie" Ryou giggled as he ran off.

* * *

"The third Alice was a child of the Clover. She had a beautiful figure in Wonderland. For she caused many people to delude. From this a strange country was created. That ALice was the Queen. She ruled with the dream of distortion. She now only sees rotten flesh. She rules at the top of the distorted land" Ryou sang as he played with an Anzu doll.

"She was truly ugly...Deceiving people with her looks. Next time...she'll be sure not to trick anyone" Ryou giggled. He soon sighed. "All of them are failures. Won't one of them be any good? Maybe...I need younger ones! Children dream quite often, don't they?! How simple! Why didn't I think of it before, now?!" Ryou exclaimed.

An image of Yugi and Mesi playing together came up. Ryou started giggling.

"Perfect! It's perfect!" he giggled.

* * *

Me: OMR! YUGI! MESI! RUUUUUUN!  
IS: Listen to Kept Waiting For A Response, you guys.  
Me: I want to make a YGO story about it.  
IS: Lil' spoiler of the song. The parchment Len's holding in the end says 'You are Forgiven'  
Me: PM me a way I can make that song into a YGO fic


	4. Rin&Len-Yugi&Mesi

Me: Hello everybody! It's me, Fallen Hikari! I bring you this live news update!  
IS: It was said last chapter that Ryou saw an image of Yugi and Mesi.  
Me: He said that children were always dreaming.  
IS: What could that mean?  
Me: We now return you to your regularly scheduled chapter!  
IS: The servant is still played by Claire

* * *

Yugi and Mesi were sitting in the dark space with Ryou.

"Hmmm. That means...?" Mesi started.

"It means that...since the beginning...He'll want us to become an Alice." Yugi said.

"An...Alice?" Mesi asked.

"He wants us to remember Wonderland. Or that dream. No, maybe he wants us to remember him! So he chose us." Yugi concluded.

"Mmm, is it okay to remember that dream? I really don't think we should pursue such a thing" Mesi said.

"I think he does want us to." Yugi said.

"I'll do it, if you do it, Yugi" Mesi said.

"Me too, Mesi" Yugi said.

"You two are such good children. I wanna play here with you forever. And ever. We'll meet again, right?" Ryou asked, fading away.

"Oh! Okay, see ya!" Mesi said. She stood up. "Well, Yugi. What should we do now?" she asked.

"Well, it's boring, just staying in this place. Let's go somewhere else." Yugi said.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go" Mesi said with a smile.

The two went venturing into the woods. They saw the cage that still held Mai captive.

"Look! Is that a prisoner over there? Let's go check it out" Mesi said.

"No, Mesi...! We better not get close to it" Yugi warned.

"What?! Are you scaaaared? Be a man." Mesi said.

The two started walking again. Mesi was ahead of Yugi by a few steps. He noticed something on the ground.

"Wait, wait! What is this? A letter?" Yugi said, picking up the envelope. "It...doesn't say who it's from. There's just a heart on it." Yugi said, examining the envelope.

"How strange. Yugi, open it" Mesi said, looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"Why do I have to?" Yugi asked. "Let's see...", he opened the envelope and took out the letter, "'To whom found this. Please come to the castle at &:00 p.m today'. ...That's all it says" Yugi said.

"Castle? Yugi! Let's go, Let's go!" Mesi said energetically.

"There are no further details on the letter, Mesi. The sender...nothing!" Yugi protested.

"What was that? Are you kidding? Things are FINALLY getting fun! You have to go!" Mesi insisted.

"Ugh...fine" Yugi sighed.

The two went to the castle, and Claire let them in.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming" Claire said.

"Yeah...We could come usually..without this invitation, nonethelerss. Hey Mesi. Better be good, or the Red Lady's gunna get'cha" Yugi teased..

"Did you say something, Yugi?" Mesi asked with a smirk.

"Nothing..." Yugi said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the tour will have to wait for now. The Queen wishes to meet you two. Please. Don't speak this to anyone." Claire said.

"We really get to meet the Queen?! We promise we won't tell anyone, right Yugi?" Mesi said.

"Uh...sure." Yugi said.

"Thank you very much. The Queen is sick, actually. She's come down with a bad illness, and she wants to hear songs too make her feel well again" Claire said.

"We can sing to her! We've very good" Mesi said.

"How wonderful! I'm so happy you'll sing to her. With your young voices, I'm sure the Queen would love to hear you sing. She loves children singing" Claire said.

"Really?! That's great! Right, Yugi?" Mesi asked.

"I'm not...sure about this..." Yugi said.

"What? What's wrong? Come on! Our songs are the best! She'll love us!" Mesi said happily.

"I...I didn't mean that...It's just that..." Yugi trailed off.

"Come on. Lighten up a bit! I'm sure you two are perfect. Don't be so nervous. You have nothing to worry about" Claire said.

* * *

"Huh?! Don't go that way! It's forbidden! You mustn't go that way! I failed again?!" Ryou groaned. "If only you two weren't so curious! But, they promised they'd both come see me again! And now...that won't happen. Your path is set...because you took THAT road" Ryou said. He picked up Yugi and Mesi dolls. "If you just follow the path of the forest. There under the rose trees is tea time. With an invitation from the castle. Inside is the heart of playing caaaards", Ryou sang, playing with the dolls.

"The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart. Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland. Making a door to, all kinds of bogus lands.", Ryou held up the Mesi doll, "The big sister is tough," he sang. He lowered the Mesi doll and held up the Yugi doll. "Her little brother intelligent. They were drawing near to the first Alice." Ryou sang. He brought the Anzu doll foreward. It was holding a knife. The Anzu doll stabbed the Yugi and Mesi dolls. Blood spots appeared on the dolls' shirts.

"They have yet you awaken from their dream. To this day, they continue to wander Wonderland!" Ryou sang.

* * *

Me: NUUUU! BABY PANDA! MESI! *sobs*  
IS: We hope you liked this story!  
Me: Even though it was creepy.


	5. Ryou

Ryou looked at the beginning of this chapter.

"Huh? Where are Fallen and her Yami?" he asked. He shrugged and sat down again. He placed the dolls separate from each other. The Mai doll was still in the cage. The Yami doll was laying on the ground with a bright red small rose on his shirt. The Anzu doll was also laying the ground. It's crown strangely hadn't fallen off. The Yugi doll and Mesi doll were back to back, the blood spots still on their sighed.

"All are failures" he said sadly, looking at each and every doll. He picked up a blank doll. It had (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and was wearing a (shirt and pants, shirt and shorts, dress). He smiled.

"Maybe...this one won't fail." he said happily. He looked at the reader.

"You'll play with me, won't you?" he asked, the smile on his face growing.

"The Fifth Alice, da da da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da. That Alice da da da da. Da da da da da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da." Ryou sang He faded into the darkness around him, giggling. 


End file.
